


Melancholy's Umbrella

by umbreonblue



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Servamps, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Friendship/Love, Fun, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Holy Water, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Servamps - Freeform, Vampires, bad sense of humor, getting home, getting stronger, laughing, new names, stealing catch phrases, tsubaki being himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Tsubaki ends up with Naofumi as his Eve when they got summoned to another world. Not really caring about the Waves, these two just want to go home.
Relationships: L'Arc Berg & Iwatani Naofumi, L'Arc Berg/Iwatani Naofumi, Tsubaki | Who is Coming & Naofumi Iwatani, Tsubaki/Naofumi Iwatani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Melancholy's Umbrella

It was raining one night, the full moon a bright red as the city lights shone.

As the night crowd walked through the city with umbrellas open, a single man was walking home from work, passing through a park.

Not minding the rain, his short black hair messy and full of raindrops. He wore a green jersey that matched his green eyes, white jeans, and sneakers.

"Kon!"

"Huh?" He turned and saw a murder of crows attacking something. A black figure… "Kon!"

It was crying out for help!

"Oi!" He yells, waving his arms, "Shoo! Get away! Shoo!"

Once the crows were scared off, they fly away, leaving a few feathers behind. He sees a little black fox with a white underside and has two tails tipped with white. He picks it up, 'Still breathing...' before takes it home, carrying it in his arms, running as the puddles splash on his sneakers.

* * *

When he gets home, he gently puts the little fox down before getting a towel and drying it off.

After checking it over, it seems it's injuries aren't too bad, so he thinks it'll probably survive the night.

Sighing in relief, the young man picks up the kit and placed it on the couch. He gets some ear clips from his brother's room and chose a red one, which he clipped onto the fox's ear.

"I should probably name you if you're going to stay the night… Hm~…" He thinks, tapping his chin before smiling, "Akatsuki. That's a good name for you."

"Stay there, OK? I'll make us dinner," he smiles before going into the kitchen.

When he comes back to the room ten minutes later, he saw a black-haired man with red eyes, wearing a black yukata with red camellia flower patterns, a red obi, and a white haori along with a pair of geta.

"Who…are you? Where's Akatsuki?"

At the moment he said that name, a light red string wrapped around them both, attaching to them.

Sighing, the man in the yukata introduces himself, pointing to the red ear pin, "I'M Akatsuki…as you've named me. My other name is Tsubaki, or _"Who is coming?"_ though."

"Huh? But-"

Akatsuki…or rather, Tsubaki transformed into that black fox in a puff of smoke, "See? I'm not lying."

He nods before Akatsuki asks, "Dinner? I'll explain afterwards."

Sighing, the young man has no choice but to agree…but not before Akatsuki, who transformed back, asks, "Your name?"

"Naofumi Iwatani. 20 years old."

* * *

After eating dinner, which Tsubaki praises as, "The best inari-sushi and green tea he's ever had," he explains himself.

"I'm a servant vampire or Servamp. The Servamp of Melancholy. By giving me an item and naming me, we've entered a provisional contract as you're a potential Eve. We have to be at a certain distance with each other for the next 24 hours until the contract fades."

"OK…" Naofumi sighs, "You're lucky I have a day off tomorrow…"

"Your family?"

"My parents aren't home much, and my brother…I just got him back from a life of delinquency. He's sleeping at a friend's house tonight," Naofumi answers.

To kill time, Akatsuki tells him about the "hidden world" that normal humans aren't allowed to see. Vampires, werewolves, magicians, C3, etc. That the only reason normal humans aren't aware is that vampires can alter memories.

Naofumi listened intently, his eyes shining in excitement. He had no idea his own world was that interesting.

Holding back a laugh, Akatsuki asks, "You're…really taking this well. Why?"

"Well…I always just thought of those things as being fictional, but to know that they're actually real? It amazes me."

'Such a sunshiny human…' Tsubaki smiles before Naofumi yawns.

They turn in for the night, Akatsuki sleeping on a couch pillow, and Naofumi in his room.

* * *

The next morning…

Naofumi wakes up and gets himself ready to wander the library for the day. Since he intends to bring Akatsuki along until the contract fades, he decides to bring along some more ear clips…since that fox seems to like them.

He sees Akatsuki asleep on the pillow and smiles before he makes breakfast. The smell woke up Akatsuki, who transforms into a human before eating.

After that, Akatsuki transforms back into a fox, hitching a ride in the hood of Naofumi's jersey to stay hidden as they go out for a long walk and a trip to the library.

"Get me some canned red-bean soup?" Akatsuki whispers.

"No," Naofumi instantly denies him as they walk. It suddenly started raining with the sun still out.

"Sun showers?" before glancing at the fox in his hood, 'Did he do this?' before shrugging, 'It's actually rather nice.'

They make it to the library, albeit a bit wet.

Naofumi was checking out of the books…until a sudden avalanche of books fell on him, "Ow~!"

"You OK?" he whispers.

"I'm immortal…" he hears with a bit of cringe.

As he picks up the books, he sees an unusual title, "The Records of the Four Holy Weapons?"

He reads up to the Shield Hero…which is…blank? Then a white light engulfs him before disappearing.

* * *

"O' Heroes, please save this world!"

Naofumi blinks and seeing that he's in a room with three others along with men in robes. Then, he sees the shield with a green gem attached to his arm.

Akatsuki, who's still hidden in the jersey, didn't like this…at all.

When they meet the King, who explains the situation to them, he skips Naofumi's name, which irritates Akatsuki even more.

* * *

When they get to their room, Naofumi judges that it's OK, so he lets him out.

"Akatsuki? It's OK…" Naofumi smiles as the black fox comes out of hiding, much to the surprise of the other Heroes.

"Huh? You had a fox with you?" Motoyasu asks.

"It's cute…" Ren slightly blushes as he pets its fur, Itsuki too.

They get to talking about video games, but they don't recognize any of them. Then they find out that they're all from different worlds.

"Jeez! Even I could've told you that!"

"Did that fox just…talk?" Itsuki asks as the others were shocked speechless.

"Yeah…" Naofumi sighs before explaining, "In my world, the very existence of magic is supposed to be a secret. There are vampires, werewolves, magicians, fairies, mermaids, etc. All of them hide themselves very well. It's why humans hardly see them anymore. There's even an organization that deals with the relationship between humans and nonhumans, trying to keep the peace."

"Huh…" they all are still in awe.

As they check their status, Naofumi sees that Akatsuki's in his party.

**Akatsuki**

**Servamp of Melancholy**

**[Provisional Contract]**

**Lvl ???**

**HP: ???**

**ATK: 600**

**DEF: ???**

**S DEF: ???**

**MP: 750**

**SPD: ???**

'I can't read his level? Is he that strong?' Naofumi thinks before he hears the others say that the shield is for losers.

Then Akatsuki starts laughing, "Ahahahaahaahahahahahah! Aahahahahaha! The shield is for losers huh? Ahahahahahaha! Ahahaah haha…boring."

All of them blink in surprise before Akatsuki sighs, red eyes opening to glare at them, "It seems that…you guys have _**nothing**_ you want to protect, do you?"

They feel shivers down their spines, even Naofumi does before the fox changes the subject, eating something that smells like inari-sushi.

Sighing in relief that that episode was over, they all went to bed.

* * *

In the night, the provisional contract is broken, freeing Tsubaki but…seeing Naofumi, he decides to sneak out of the castle to get more information.

Come morning, Naofumi sees that the fox is gone, and sighs. 'Of course…the provisional contract faded last night… Aka- Tsubaki can do whatever he wants now.'

He gets Myne as a companion before going to shop and level. He refuses alcohol before going to bed.

In the night, Tsubaki visits Naofumi's bedroom on the second floor, watching over him. He rather likes him for some reason… 'Reminds me of Shirota Mahiru…he'd make a good housewife.'

Shaking his head, he pets Naofumi's hair, leaving a red ear clip and a note before disappearing.

* * *

That morning…

Naofumi woke up yawning. He sees the note and reads it.

_**I want a flower ear clip. A red one. - Tsubaki** _

Smiling, Naofumi pockets the ear clip in his inventory like the others he'd grabbed the day he was summoned before…he got dragged to the castle by guards.

He had spears to his body as he was accused of rape…

"I didn't do it!" Naofumi yells, but no one believes him…they all just believe _**her**_!

Gritting his teeth, his heart starts to despair, starts to hate, his wrath piling up. Then, he hears it.

**Klck! Klck!**

He hears the familiar sound of geta.

Then, he sees red camellia flower petals turn into blades…before they cut the spears in half, clattering to the ground.

Seeing Tsubaki's back to him, a black katana surrounded by a red aura in his left hand, he stares.

"Why?"

Tsubaki looks back at him, offering his hand, "Because...you look so desperate... wanting someone to save you." 'It reminds me of myself too much...' "You look like you're about to cry."

'He…saw right through me,' Naofumi chuckles, taking his hand, 'He sees me...he's the only one who actually sees me now...' before he yanks he down, making Tsubaki bite his arm, drawing blood.

"You're the only one I can trust now..." Naofumi mutters before he lets him go, Tsubaki licking his mouth clean of blood, the deep red inspiring him, "Akane… I want that contract now."

He offers a red camellia ear clip, and Akane smiles, putting it on, "Very well."

A black chain with a red aura now connects them, a lock on Akane's neck.

**[Servamp Contract complete.]**

"Akane…kill them," Naofumi orders.

"Hai hai," Akane smiles before he kills the guards, that lying bitch, and the King in one fell swoop. The other "Heroes" are nothing to him…since they still can't read his level anyway, he's probably the strongest being in the kingdom.

Just as Akane was about to kill the Heroes, he's pulled back by Naofumi, who's tugging on the chain, "Let's go. Unfortunately, this world still needs the heroes alive."

Akane pouts, "Fine~."

They leave as the chain disappears, Akane transforming into a fox before riding on Naofumi's shoulders, leaving everyone speechless.

From now on, they'll deal with anyone who gets in their way.

They get some new gear, mostly for Naofumi. A green cloak, which Akane pays for.

* * *

During the night, they camp outside.

"Don't betray me..." Naofumi demands.

"Of course not," Akane, who's in human form, shakes his head, "No matter who betrays me, I won't betray anyone."

Naofumi hums before saying, "Don't lie to me either."

"Ah…" Akane blinks before nodding, "I'll try."

"I want to get stronger...not as the Shield Hero, but as the Eve of Melancholy. So, **tell me everything you know** ," he demands.

Akane smiles, "Of course," but unfortunately, Naofumi falls asleep on him. Blinking, he laughs, "Tomorrow…" before he decides to keep a lookout for tonight.

'It's been a long day…he needs all the rest he can get.'

'I understand now...he's...as lonely as I am,' they both think, Akane as he watches the fire and Naofumi as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

During the next few months, they get stronger together… Akane explaining everything he needs to know. About C3, about Eves and Servamps (especially his Siblings though it's mostly complaints), (D)Jinn, Subclass, Leads, and the distance limit among other things.

He even answers any questions Naofumi has, which makes up most of their nights. They like talking to each other, at least. Nao-chan has even picked up crafting accessories!

When they fight, Naofumi practices using his Lead, which was given to him by a black fox, which he considers to be a demon. It ends up being an umbrella…that can shoot out and control daggers. Even when it's closed, it becomes a weapon he can use. Much to Naofumi's pleasure, it doesn't count as a weapon since it's magic that he can control at will…for the most part.

The umbrella itself, when open, is a powerful shield, plus with an Eve's enhanced physical durability, and his Shield Hero status, it's amazing how much punishment he can take.

As for the shield on his arm…he asked Akane for some blood to see what that would do. He unlocked a _**Vampire Shield**_ , of all things!

**[Vampire Shield- 70% Resistance to Bleed.]**

"Ahahahahaha! Ahhh hah ha…not interesting at all," is Akane's reaction.

* * *

As Servamp and Eve, they work together pretty well…even if Akane reminds Naofumi, "I'm immortal though~? I don't need you to protect me…"

"Akane…"

"Hm?"

" **Shut up** , and let me do my job. Besides, …you can still die. Plus, I don't want to even know what'll happen if Jinn are released into this world." ' _I don't want to lose you_ ,' is what Nao-chan thinks, Akane hearing him as their mental connection is unusually strong.

"…OK, Nao-chan~."

* * *

Motoyasu…is scared of Akane, which gets Nao-chan to laugh as Akane terrorizes him on Nao-chan's behalf, laughing as well.

Akane would prefer that they don't bother with Bow boy's mess but… his Eve is too nice. He goes along with serving food…as long as Nao-chan can make inari-sushi for him.

When it came down to cleaning up the Sword guy's mess, that zombie dragon though… Nao-chan unlocked the Cursed Series and used it.

Unleashing his Wrath, Akane remembers his sister…the Servamp of Wrath as the red and black flames consume the living corpse, turning it to ashes.

Akane sees his red eyes, curse marks on his body, the shield covered in red and black. He's not seeing him nor anyone else, not even himself.

"Wrath huh?" he approaches him, " ...It isn't a sword but a shield. For the sake of protecting something important."

"You're hurting...and lashing out to hide it. What're you so afraid of?"

'Want to…protect you…want to protect…myself…that's why…' He hears from their bond.

Sighing, Akane hugs him, "Silly Nao-chan… You're my Eve. I'm allowed to protect you too."

The flames reside before disappearing, Naofumi crying in his hold.

* * *

Later, they get holy water…which Akane refuses to go anywhere near.

"…?" Naofumi smiles as he thrusts it in his face, Akane stumbling back.

"You're scared of holy water?"

"Yeah…well…" Akane mutters, "It can slow me down so…"

Naofumi smirks, taking a mental note to tease him with holy water when Akane doesn't want to cooperate.

"Don't look at me with such vulgar eyes!" Akane yells before fleeing to another room.

* * *

One night, as they're talking, Naofumi comments, "They're the same as humans then."

"Huh?" Akane blinks.

"If you think about it simply...there's not much difference between nonhumans and humans. We actually have a lot more in common than you think..."

That answer reminds him of Mahiru again…which Naofumi can hear.

"When we get back home, will you introduce me to them? Your siblings, and their Eves?"

"Huh…? Sure…" Akane nonchalantly answers before the topic is changed.

"Do you really not want Subclasses?"

"Nao-chan…it's too much for me right now."

"Ah…sorry."

Then the topic changes again.

"Akane..."

"Hm? What is it Nao-chan~?"

"Your sense of humor sucks," Naofumi bluntly says.

"Eh?! The audacity!" Akane says dramatically.

Naofumi chuckles as Akane smiles.

The topics change all throughout the night as usual.

'Akane mentioned…"that" again….just what is it? Power that was thrown away after he was created? A demon's power, or something else?'

'Nao-chan…I can't tell you. It's for your own good.'

He mentally sighs, 'I understand…'

They don't bother with the Waves…since it absolutely has nothing to do with them.

When the Pope decided on a hostile takeover… it was so troublesome, but they quickly killed him.

* * *

Then they went to Cal Mira for a small vacation… While Akane can't cross flowing water, it's OK since they're crossing the ocean…somehow.

It was there that they met L'Arc. Naofumi likes him while Akane's cautious…and a bit jealous that those two work just as well together as they do.

When L'Arc shows off to impress Naofumi…Akane realizes that he's… a love rival! The Naofumi responds by showing off his umbrella, which is super strong. The daggers that dance to his tune cut down all enemies, which impresses L'Arc.

Pouting, "Nao-chan~!" Naofumi just rolls his eyes at him before letting him go compete with L'Arc. No clear winner was ever decided though…

L'Arc's heard rumors of the Shield Hero being uninterested in the Waves, and being accompanied by a vampire…but he didn't think that Kiddo and Aka-chan would be those two! Even so…he has a job to do.

* * *

When L'Arc betrayed them… Naofumi didn't take it very well. Akane…

"Ahahahahaha! **You**?! Kill _**us**_?! Ahahahahahahhaha! Ahahahahahahaha! Ahahaaaa…not funny at all," before he tried to kill the guy…and almost did.

"Nao-chan?!" Naofumi pulled him back at the last minute if only because…he still likes L'Arc and really can't bring himself to hate the guy. He's just sad.

Akane sighs, "Hmph…fine… You're lucky Nao-chan likes you."

L'Arc blinks, "…Really? He likes me?"

"Yes, you idiot. Now, get lost!" Akane kicks him.

Naofumi sighs.

"Nao-chan~! Why are you stopping me from killing this guy again~?"

Naofumi growls, "You tried to destroy your own world, _**my world**_ out of grief, so you don't get to make that decision…"

"I stopped, didn't I?!" he argues.

"At the last minute, according to your story."

Akane pouts, "…fine~."

L'Arc sweat-drops, "He seriously tried to destroy his own world?"

Naofumi nods, "Yeah… He can do that under the right conditions. Right now though, he's my partner, so he'll listen to me."

Akane reminds him, "The contract's only valid until you die~."

Naofumi smirks, "Good thing that I can't die so easily then," which Akane laughs uneasily in response.

"What about the Waves?"

"We don't actually care about the Waves though~?" Akane answers, "We just want to go home."

"You can break through my defense...so you can probably break this stupid Shield, right?" Naofumi asks.

"Uh... Yes, but..." L'Arc answers uneasily.

"It's OK. I have this," Naofumi makes his umbrella appear and disappear, asking, "I don't want to be the Shield Hero…so can you please try?"

"OK...?" L'Arc hesitatingly agrees, and smashes the shield to pieces, breaking the gem as well.

Once that happens, a portal opens up before them.

"Well, …that was easy."

Akane smiles, "Let's go home, ne~?"

Naofumi smiles too, "I'll be right there…" as Akane waits for him.

"L'Arc…thank you," Naofumi kisses him on the lips before shyly leaving. Leaving Akane to gape in shock.

"Uh…you're welcome Kiddo," L'Arc blushes.

"Nao-chan! No fair!" Akane complains as they enter the portal together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

They were dropped back into their world, Naofumi groaning in pain as Akane was in his animal form.

Akane turns back into human form before casting an illusion on himself, changing his clothes into a white suit.

"Nao-chan…wake up."

"Ugh…" Naofumi slowly gets up, Akane leading him his shoulders before deciding it would be faster to carry him.

As Naofumi was somehow back in his green jersey, Akane had no problem carrying him away like a princess.

"Just…make sure we aren't seen…" Naofumi mutters, a bit embarrassed. Akane obliges since it's his Eve's request.

As for where they are exactly… once Akane gets Naofumi to a park bench, he asks a passerby. They're in Tokyo, thank goodness. And…it's only been a month since they were away in this world.

"Really? Only a month has passed?" Naofumi expresses his shock before sighs in relief, "Let's go home?"

Nodding, Akane first gets that canned red-bean soup he wanted…and canned coffee for Naofumi in case he complains.

After drinking and making sure his Eve has recovered enough energy, he helped Naofumi get home.

* * *

Later, as promised, Akane finds his siblings, and introduces them, of course, at Mahiru's house.

"I'm Naofumi Iwatani, 20 years old, and the Eve of Melancholy. It's nice to meet you," he smiles angelically.

"Eh? Eve of Melancholy?!" Misono yells in shock.

"Tsubaki actually got an Eve?!" Mahiru yells.

"Yes, I did…and my name's not Tsubaki anymore. It's Akane."

"Akane huh…" Lily smiles, "It suits you."

Sakuya's just shocked that the stupid fox actually got an Eve…does that mean he has to follow the Eve's orders too?!

"I'm sorry if the stupid fox caused you any trouble, Naofumi-san!" Sakuya bows.

"It's OK…I can handle myself," Naofumi smiles, "Besides…I still have some leftover holy water on me."

Akane shudders in fright, much to the amusement of Sakuya, who smirks, "I see…"

"Still though…where have you two been all this time?" Mahiru asks.

Akane and Naofumi look at each other and smirk, "Well…it's a long story…"

When Mahiru cooks, Naofumi offers to help.

Just watching them, Kuro and Akane comment, "You two...are housewife material."

"Who's a housewife?!" they yell.

They eventually have a welcoming and comfortably chaotic dinner together.

* * *

"Akane…"

"Hm? Yes, Nao-chan?"

"Whatever happens next…we'll stay together, right?"

"Of course~," Akane replies, "Who do you think I am~?"

Naofumi suddenly gives him a kiss before walking away, leaving Akane speechless. He holds the necklace in his palm, the silver warming in his hand. It's shaped like L'Arc's tattoo. A reminder of his first love.

'I'm the reason to his sin…our trust and bond is strong. Even if I die first, if Akane becomes a Truth, or finds a way to turn back into a human…No matter what happens next…I can count on him.'

He mentally sighs, 'Hopefully, Akane's Subclass will accept me… and we won't need "that" anytime soon.'

'I wonder though… What is the reason that Servamps exist? That vampires exist? Ne, won't you tell me? I know you can hear me…!'

'Maybe someday, Nao-chan~…' he hears, but smiles, 'No drinking wine tonight! I don't want to carry you home!'

'Hai hai~.'

Naofumi feels that it's enough like this.

* * *

Omake:

When Naofumi's down, Akane turns into a fox and lets him stroke his tails.

"So fluffy~~~."

"Yes, yes. Let the fluffiness compel you~ Now, make me some inari-sushi."

Naofumi pouts, "Fine…"

* * *

Omake 2:

Mahiru and Naofumi spar.

"Your Lead is an umbrella?"

"A really strong umbrella…" Naofumi smiles since he's used to being underestimated.

After exchanging a few blows, they call it a draw.


End file.
